Arthur y el Paraíso
by Haru Kohaku
Summary: Arthur Kirkland se une a la academia masculina Osaka Gakuhen. La misión de Arthur es hacer que Nicolae, un ex-atleta al que adora vuelva a saltar. Pero... ¿qué le espera este paraiso de jóvenes atractivos? Basado en el dorama Hana-Kimi. AlfredxArthur
1. Nuevo estudiante Made in England

Aww :3. Este es el tercer fic que estoy haciendo y no he conseguido terminar ninguno de los otros dos -_-. Bueno, espero que os guste este ^-^. Está basado en el manga y dorama Hana-Kimi (que tiene un nombre más largo, pero me da pereza ponerlo).

Nota de la Autora: Este fic contiene dos personajes inventados por mí: Rumanía y Argentina. No conozco mucho ninguno de los dos países, y no pretendo insultar a nadie, recordad que todos los países hacen tonterías ^-^U.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo estudiante **_**Made in England**_

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde el primer día!

La campana sonaba mientras un chico de pelo rubio corría a toda prisa hacia el instituto Osaka. Sin embargo, al llegar frente a la puerta, no encontró a nadie.

-¡Oh, no! ¿¡Tan tarde es!?

Unos gritos captaron su atención. A la derecha de la puerta del instituto, había un montón de chicas amontonadas, emocionadas. Cuando se acercó, pudo ver que no se trataba solo de un montón de chicas. Eran dos filas enormes de chicas emocionadas esperando algo o alguien. No, era algo mucho peor. Una fila enorme de fangirls esperando algo o alguien.

Alzó la cabeza sobre las de las chicas, con curiosidad. El pasillo que formaban las dos filas de fangirls estaba vacío. Pero, dos segundos después, empezaron los gritos.

Una fila de hermosísimos jóvenes salió del edificio por el que empezaban las filas de chicas. Dicha fila estaba precedida por un joven alto de ojos azules, el cual llevaba una rosa roja en la mano.

-¡Francis-sama! ¡Acepta esto, por favor! –Gritaban las fans al chico rubio.

-¡Ivan-senpai! ¡Déjame ser uno contigo!

-¡Antonio-sama! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos, por favor!

Algunos chicos aceptaban los regalos con una simple sonrisa. "Francis-sama" tonteaba con las que le ofrecían regalos y les regalaba rosas. Otros, simplemente lo ignoraban todo mientras avanzaban.

En el momento en el que las chicas empezaban a gritar otro nombre, algo le golpeó el costado derecho y le tiró al suelo, haciendo que soltase un quejido.

-¡BASTA! –Exclamó una voz cerca de él-. Nadie aceptará más regalos hasta nuevo aviso.

Se oyeron protestas de las chicas.

-Ahora, -Continuó la chica- ¡dispersaos! Debéis dejarnos sitio a las…

-¡Bielorrusia Flour! –Canturrearon cinco chicas a la vez. Las otras se quejaron y empezaron a dispersarse.

-Además, la única que puede hacerle regalos a Ivan-sama soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad~ -Canturrearon las otras "Bielorrusia Flour"

El chico ya se había levantado, aunque las que habían provocado el alboroto ya se habían ido.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó alguien-. He visto que Bielorrusia te tiraba al suelo.

Cuando giró la cabeza, se vio cegado por un flash. Al recobrar la vista, se encontró con una chica alta, de pelo marrón recogido en dos coletas que le miraba sosteniendo una cámara de fotos decorada con motivos marinos.

-Ah… sí, no ha sido nada –Respondió el chico, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¡Vaya, qué cejas! –Exclamó la chica-. ¡Oh, qué modales los míos! –Exclamó la chica-. Me llamo Seychelles, aunque puedes llamarme Sey-chan –Se presentó, con una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland –Se presentó el"cejudo"-. Un placer.

-¡Anda! ¿Tú eres el nuevo estudiante de Inglaterra? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! –Paró un momento, al percatarse de algo. Miró su reloj y luego al muchacho-. Oye… ¿no llegas un poco tarde?

-¿¡Qué!? –Arthur comprobó su reloj. Efectivamente, debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde el primer día.

* * *

-¿Habéis oído? Dicen que va a llegar un nuevo estudiante.

-¡Sí! ¡Y al parecer de Inglaterra!

-¡Podríamos llamarle Iggy!

La clase estaba totalmente ilusionada con la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

-Me pregunto si tendrá los ojos azules.

-¡Seguro que parece un caballero!

-Tiene que ser guapísimo~

-¿Querrá ser uno conmigo?

-¡ATENTCIÓN!

Todo el mundo calló y se quedó mirando a aquel que ocupaba el sitio central: un chico rubio, alto y de ojos azules, sobre los cuales reposaban unas gafas finas. Alfred F. Jones, alias América-san.

-No importa si es inglés, chino, japonés o tailandés. No importa si es rubio, moreno o calvo –Decía América, mientras subías los escalones de la clase, hasta el punto más alto (1)-. No importa si tiene los ojos azules, verdes, marrones o no tiene ojos. Lo importante… -Dijo, al llegar a la parte alta de la clase y subirse a una mesa-. Es que todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! –Respondió la clase, al unísono, muy entusiasmada.

Alfred esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Perfect –Susurró.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió y apareció un señor alto, más mayor que los chicos, con el pelo marrón corto que miraba a la clase con unos ojos azules a través de unas finas gafas.

-¡Orden! ¡¡Quiero orden!! –Exclamó. Eso hizo que la clase entera se callase de golpe y se sentasen en sus sitios como robots. El profesor suspiró-. Este año seré vuestro tutor –Explicó-. Algunos ya me conoceréis, me llamo Roderich Edelstein, profesor llegado de Austria –Se ajustó las gafas y escribió su nombre en la pizarra. Luego volvió a darse la vuelta-. Para que os quede claro, no quiero que me llaméis Rod, Rode, o Austria-sensei. Siempre os dirigiréis a mí como Roderich-sensei y me trataréis de usted. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, Austria-sensei! –Respondió la clase entera a la vez. Eso hizo que Roderich se enfadase bastante.

-Bueno… dejando vuestra insolencia a un lado… -Suspiró-. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante este año. Viene desde Inglaterra. Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland –Señaló la puerta, haciéndole al nuevo una invitación para que entrase en la clase.

Cuando Arthur entró, todo el mundo suspiró, desilusionado.

-¡Pero si es bajito!

-¡No parece un caballero!

-¡Mira qué cejas que tiene!

-¡Tiene los ojos verde radiactivo!

Arthur, que se encontraba abajo del todo, en la pizarra de la clase, se sintió algo ofendido. Aunque también algo avergonzado.

-Eh… esto… ¡Soy Arthur Kirkland! –Se presentó, juntando los brazos. Detrás suyo, Roderich-sensei había escribido su nombre-. ¡Sé que no soy el típico inglés que os esperabais, pero espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros! –Al acabar, hizo una reverencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora hace una reverencia?

-¡Pero si parece Japón!

Eso hizo que Arthur se enfadase.

-¡Ya está bien! ¿¡Podéis decirme cómo demonios se supone que debe ser un inglés!? –Exclamó, enfadado, mirando a la clase con la cara roja de ira.

-¡Oh, se ha enfadado!

-¡Es un yandere! ¡Un yandere! (2)

-¡Basta ya! –Exclamó el profesor, casi tan enfadado como el inglés-. Kirkland-san, vete a tu sitio. Tienes una mesa libre allá arriba.

-Va…vale –Respondió este, algo calmado.

En el momento en el que ponía el ponía el pié en el primer escalón, una pelota golpeó en la pared que había detrás suyo, para luego revotar y darle en la cabeza por detrás, haciendo que casi callera al suelo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Cuando se volvió a poner en pié, sintió algo pesado y metálico cayéndole en la cabeza. El golpe le aturdió e hizo que se tropezase con una mesa.

-Eso ha sido raro…

Al poco se recuperó, algo desconcertado, sobre todo porque le extrañaba el hecho de que algo hubiera caído del techo. Caminando hacia su sitio, un compañero le hizo la zancadilla, haciendo que callera de lleno al suelo.

-No te lo tengas muy creído solo porque seas algo guapo –Le dijo el compañero, un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos-. Yo lo soy mucho más –Añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Murmurando insultos en todos los idiomas que conocía, se sentó en la primera silla libre que encontró.

-Desde luego…

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos girasen la cabeza en su dirección.

- Enescui-san, llegas tarde –Le replicó Roderich-sensei.

-Perdón, sensei. Es que alguien dejó sus zapatos en mi taquilla.... ¿Kirkland-san?

Enfadado y refunfuñando, Arthur se levantó y se dirigió la puerta. Allí, con sus zapatos en una mano, se encontraba un chico media cabeza más alto que él, de tez pálida y pelo negro como el carbón. Le miraba enfadado con unos ojos marrones pequeños.

-Enescui... Nicolae-san... –Balbuceó.

-Eso ponía en la taquilla –Dijo Nicolae, dejándole un zapato en la cabeza al chico y dejando el otro sobre su pie.

Sin embargo, esto a Arthur no le importó. Al fin le había encontrado, la razón por la que había venido a Japón, dejando su hogar en Inglaterra. La única razón por la que había decidido soportar todas las humillaciones anteriores.

-Y esta es mi mesa –Le explicó Nicolae al inglés, que continuaba con un zapato en la cabeza y mirando hacia la puerta, antes de tirarle sus cosas a la pared. Arthur no le dio importancia.

Al fin le había encontrado.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

1: Creo que me he expresado mal en esto. La clase que aparece en el dorama de Hana-Kimi es escalonada. La pizarra es el punto más alto de la clase y sube por escalones, en los que están las mesas y sillas en los que se sientan los alumnos. Los pupitres están colocados en cuatro filas verticales y no recuerdo cuántas horizontales. Hay una puerta tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior de la clase.

2: Yandere: Una persona que al principio es vergonzosa y se sonroja con facilidad, pero que tiene"ataques" violentos. Todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad es Arthur; un tsundere (que pasa de mostrarse enfadado y violento a ser tímido y sonrojarse fácilmente)

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

YAY! *-*. Este ha sido el primer capítulo. Es más corto que el del dorama, pero creo que es de lo más largo que he escrito *risa*.

¡Hace su aparición espectacular Nicolae, Rumania-san! Lo sé… ¿qué demonios hay aquí de AlfredxArthur? ¡Lo iremos descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos!

PD: Y, no. No pienso negarme el lujo de escribir a Alfred cantando el "Homo Jianai"*¬*


	2. Cuestión de Dormitorios

¡Y aquí está el episodio 2! En este empezaremos a ver un poquito de AlfredxArthur. Pero… ¿es solo admiración lo que el inglés siente por Nicolae? ¿Qué piensa Alfred del nuevo? En este capítulo, además, harán su aparición Alemania, España, los gemelos Italia... ¡y muchísimos más!

Nota de la Autora: Este fic contiene dos personajes inventados por mí: Rumanía y Argentina. No conozco mucho ninguno de los dos países, y no pretendo insultar a nadie, recordad que todos los países hacen tonterías ^-^U.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Capítulo 2: Cuestión de Dormitorios**

La clase respiraba la tranquilidad del fin de la "dictadura Austriaca" impartida por Roderich-sensei. Algunos hablaban con sus compañeros de pupitre mientras otros recogían sus cosas. Nicolae-san había sido el primero en irse.

-¡Oye, Iggy!

Arthur siguió recogiendo sus cosas, como si no le hubieran llamado así.

-¡Inglaterra!

-¿¡Qué queréis!? ¡Y no me llaméis Inglaterra o Iggy! –Exclamó el inglés, enfadado.

-¿Es verdad que puedes correr los cincuenta metros lisos en seis segundos? –Le preguntó un chico de pelo marrón y un simpático ricito rebelde en forma de espiral a un lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Seis segundos? –Exclamó un chico al lado del primero. Era igual que el otro, Arthur dedujo que eran gemelos, aunque este tenía el pelo más claro y una pinta algo más adormilada-. ¡Eso rompe el récord de América-san!

-¡Wow! ¡Impresionante!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el inglés se encontraba rodeado de un montón de chicos.

-Pero no tiene aspecto atlético.

-Las piernas parecen las de una chica, y los brazos no son nada del otro jueves (1).

Oyó el sonido de una silla echarse hacia atrás en el centro de la clase. Un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules y que usaba gafas se acercó hacia él.

-Así que puedes superar mi récord de siete segundos… -Chasqueó los dedos. Al segundo, Arthur se encontraba aprisionado por un chico muchísimo más alto que él. No pudo verle la cara, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. Seguro que tendría cara de mono enfadado o algo así.

Alfred caminó hacia el chico. Se paró a poco s metros de él y le inspeccionó.

-Las piernas no son nada especial… Los brazos parecen débiles… -Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y los puso en el pecho del muchacho-. ¡Oye! ¡No tienes pectorales! –Exclamó, desilusionado.

El chico alto que le tenía aprisionado le dejó caer. La mayoría de los chicos salieron, murmurando cosas, dejando al inglés solo en la habitación.

-Y yo que pensaba que en Japón no había matones… -Suspiró. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Era ya más del medio día. Arthur había logrado encontrar la cafetería, aunque había comido fuera para que "ese estúpido de América" no le hiciese nada. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el campus, preguntándose qué debería hacer ahora, cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Oye Inglaterra! –Escuchó. Era una voz desconocida para él, así que decidió darse la vuelta para ver al que le había llamado y, además, aceptar ese estúpido mote.

Al momento se arrepintió de haberse dado la vuelta. El chico que le había llamado era, como de costumbre, más alto que él. Era rubio y de ojos azules, y le miraba con una expresión que le resultaba extraña. Una mezcla de enfado y satisfacción.

_¿Cuántos rubios hay en esta academia?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo el inglés. _Creía que en Japón sería extraño por mi cabello, pero es que casi no he visto gente con el pelo negro…_

El chico que le había llamado ya se había acercado a él. Era seguido por seis chicos. Uno de ellos era el chico que le había puesto la zancadilla en clase.

-¡Inglaterra! ¿Ya has decidido a qué dormitorio te vas a unir? –Le preguntó el chico-. Si no es así, ¿por qué no te unes al dormitorio uno?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Arthur, extrañado. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre dormitorios.

-Se acerca una maratón importante, aru –Explicó un chico de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta-. Se dice que eres el chico más rápido de la escuela, contigo ganaríamos seguro, aru.

-¿Maratón? –Repitió el inglés, cada vez más extrañado.

-¿Sabíais que las maratones se inventaron en Corea?

-Esto… -Balbuceó Arthur. Los otros chicos se habían ido acercando a él, y ahora el pobre inglés se encontraba acorralado en una pared por gente que no conocía.

-¿Y? –Preguntó el primer chico, el rubio y alto-. ¿Te vas a unir a nuestro dormitorio?

-Yo… eh… -Dijo Arthur-. La verdad… ¡Me lo pensaré! –Exclamó, antes de correr todo lo rápido que podía.

-Vaya, qué rápido es… -Comentó un chico del dormitorio uno.

Pues sí. Puede que no pareciera muy atlético, pero la verdad era que Arthur era el chicho más rápido de su escuela en Inglaterra. Había conseguido escapar de los chicos del dormitorio uno, y ahora se encontraba en otra parte del campus, una que no conocía, respirando agitado, intentando recuperar aire.

-¡Ey, Inglés! –Exclamó alguien detrás de él.

_Otra vez no…_ Pensó el inglés, antes de darse la vuelta.

Frente a él se encontraba la cosa más patética que había visto en su vida. Dirigido por un chico de pelo marrón, había una fila de gente la cual más extraña. Entre ella, se encontraban los dos gemelos que estaban en su clase. También reconoció a alguien más, un trío de chicos que iban detrás del que parecía ser el jefe, temblando como si Arthur les fuera a matar con solo pestañear. Las demás personas también parecían bastante… patéticas, aunque no les conocía.

-¿Sabes a qué dormitorio te vas a unir? –Preguntó el supuesto jefe, con una sonrisa triunfal-. ¡No olvides que debes unirte al dormitorio tres!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Verás… -Empezó el chico-. La verdad es que en el dormitorio tres no somos muy atléticos…

-¡El dormitorio uno y dos nos dan miedo! –Exclamó el gemelo con más pinta de inútil.

-Sí, y… siempre perdemos en esta clase de eventos, como el maratón que está por empezar… -Explicó primer chico-. ¡Sin embargo, con alguien tan rápido como tú, Inglaterra, podríamos ganar seguro! ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?

La verdad es que casi le dio pena el chico. Era verdad que todos parecían algo patéticos…

-Esto… ¡Me lo pensaré! –Exclamó, antes de volver a correr. ¿Cuántas veces le iba a pasar eso?

-¡No podemos dejar que escape! –Exclamó el chico moreno. Hizo un gesto con el brazo y todo el dormitorio tres empezó a perseguir a Arthur.

-¡Demonios!

Acabó en otro lugar desconocido, frente a un edificio que creía no haber visto. Se paró un momento para tomar aire, pero cuando miró a la derecha, se encontró a los del dormitorio uno corriendo hacia él.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Únete al dormitorio uno!

Fue a huir por el otro lado, pero ahí estaban, también corriendo en su dirección, los chicos del dormitorio tres.

-¡Ni hablar, Alemania! ¡Inglaterra se unirá el dormitorio dos!

El pobre Arthur se sentía entre dos paredes que se acercaban lentamente hacia él y que al final acabarían aplastándole. No sabía por dónde estacar, toda vida de escape estaba bloqueada por enemigos.

-¡Ey! ¡Dejad en paz a Inglaterra! –Exclamó una voz a la derecha del inglés, el cual levantó la cabeza.

Pudo ver al "matón de Alfred" corriendo hacia él. Se abrió paso rápidamente hacia donde estaba el inglés, cogiéndole de la cintura y empujándole hacia fuera del círculo que los dormitorios habían creado alrededor suyo.

-¿De verdad eres tan rápido? –Preguntó el americano, alejándolos a ambos de los dormitorios lo más aprisa que le permitía el llevar al otro.

-Eso dicen –Respondió Arthur.

Alfred sonrió y le dio la mano.

-En ese caso, let's run! –Exclamó, y ambos echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían sus piernas.

Arthur se dejó guiar por el otro, hasta que acabaron en otra parte del campus. Eso hizo que el inglés se preguntara cuán grande podía ser el instituto.

* * *

-Aquí estarás bien –Dijo Alfred, una vez llegaron a un edificio con aspecto algo más grande que una casa normal, rodeado de un pequeño jardín. Ahora Arthur sabía de qué le sonaba ese sito. Era uno de los lugares por los que pasaba la fila de fangirls aquella mañana.

-A… Thank you –Le agradeció el inglés, cogiendo aire.

-No tienes por qué sentirte obligado a elegir un dormitorio u otro –Explicó el chico-. Siéntete libre de elegir el que más te guste. Por cierto, soy Alfred F. Jones, aunque la gente me llama América. Lo siento por lo de antes en clase, es la típica novatada.

-Ah… entiendo… -Suspiró Arthur, mirando al americano-. Esto… América-san… -Dijo.

-¿Sí?

-Ya… ya puedes soltar mi mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! –Exclamó Alfred, algo avergonzado. No se había percatado de que aún estaba cogiendo la mano del inglés y estaba haciéndole daño.

-Esto… Alfred-san…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Podrías explicarme eso de los dormitorios?

Alfred sonrió.

-Por supuesto –Aceptó.

Ahora se encontraban en el comedor del dormitorio dos, el cual estaba algo vacío. Arthur estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando a Alfred, el cual estaba frente a él con un mapa de los dormitorios.

-En este instituto existen tres dormitorios, y cada uno es libre de elegir a cuál pertenecer. El dormitorio uno –Explicó el americano- es el dormitorio de la lucha. Si te gustan las Artes Marciales o eres bueno en el ataque, este es tu dormitorio. Su jefe es Ludwign Werden, alias Alemania. En este dormitorio están Rusia y Japón, dos que están en nuestra clase.

América se movió un poco, para señalar ahora el dormitorio dos.

-El dormitorio dos es el dormitorio de los deportistas. Es el dormitorio donde estoy yo. Nuestro jefe es Francis Bonnefoy, aunque algunos le llamamos Francia.

Volvió a dar unos pasos, para apuntar mejor al tercer dormitorio.

-Y, por último, el dormitorio tres. Si no se te da bien el ataque, ni la defensa, ni… básicamente nada, este es tu sitio. Su líder es Antonio Fernández, también conocido como España.

Arthur se quedó mirando al mapa.

-Esto... -Susurró-. ¿En qué dormitorio está Enescui-san?

La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció de golpe. ¡Ya estaba harto! Siempre era Nicolae por aquí, Enescui por allá... ¿pero qué demonio le veían?

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en una mesa.

-Como es lógico, un "super atleta" como Nicolae está en el dormitorio dos, como yo.

Arthur miró al suelo.

-Ya veo... -Suspiró.

-¡Ey, ahí está! -Exclamó alguien en la puerta del comedor.

-¡Oye, América! ¡Hacer eso es trampa! -Gritó Antonio desde la otra salida del comedor-. ¡Inglaterra se unirá a nuestro dormitorio!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Se unirá al dormitorio uno!

Se oyeron unas quejas entre la gente del dormitorio tres. De ahí apareció uno el chico que había liderado la fila de chicos aquella mañana, Francis Bonnefoy, jefe del dormitorio dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó. Luego se fijó en Arthur-. Ah, ya veo. Todo el mundo quiere conseguir a Iggy.

_¿Quién demonios le ha dado permiso para llamarme Iggy?_

Francis se acercó al chico y le puso un brazo sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a atosigar así a Inglaterra-kun -Continuó el francés, acercándose a Arthur.

_¡Cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca!_

-Siéntete libre de elegir cualquiera, ¿vale? -Dijo, "cariñosamente", guiñándole un ojo al inglés. Eso hizo a Arthur que le diese un escalofrío.

-Eh... esto... yo... -Balbuceó. Los de los otros dormitorios habían vuelto a reunirse a su alrededor, y ahora estaban acorralándole en la ventana.

En ese instante, Arthur giró la cabeza. La vista que daba la ventana era un árbol grande, que a aquellas horas del día ofrecía una gran sombra. Bajo aquel árbol, mirando a la nada, se encontraba Nicolae. Tenía una expresión triste, solitaria. Al inglés le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Yo... -Dijo el chico, mirando a los demás dormitorios-. ¡Me uniré al dormitorio dos!

-¿¿Qué?? -Se quejaron los demás.

-¡Así me gusta! -Sonrió Francis. Luego chasqueó los dedos-. ¡América-kun, ve a enseñarle nuestro dormitorio a Inglaterra-kun!

-¡OK! -Aceptó este. Cogió a Arthur y le sacó del montón de estudiantes-. Esto va a ser very funny...

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

1: Nada del otro jueves = Nada del otro mundo, nada especial.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

3. ¡Aquí está! ¡Al fin logré acabar el capítulo dos! *se siente feliz*

Hemos visto algo de AlfredxArthur 8D. No os podréis quejar, ¿no? :3.

¡Traeré el capítulo 3 lo antes que pueda!


	3. La Maratón

OMG!! Al fin!!! *es feliz*.

Siento muchíiiiiiiiiisimo haber tardado tantísimo - Pero la imaginación no me quería ;_;

También he de decir que tuve que cambiar mil veces el capítulo :DU Me fueron llegando reviews e ideas, y acabé haciendo esto xDU.

Espero que os agrade *w*. He cambiado un poco la idea original, y a decir verdad dejé de ver Hana-Kimi (después de la declaración supuse como acabaría y no quise que afectase al fic).

Bueno... ¡mil gracias por los reviews! Más abajo os pongo una pequeña respuesta a cada uno ;D *se siente importante*

Nota: ¡Dentro de muy poco, nuevos países! ¡Chile y Argentina entrarán en acción! He de decir una cosa, Argentina es invención de una amiga =3 (Luna-chan, te quiero D). Chile es semi-invención mía (su espíritu gay se lo debo a Lore-chan :3), y he de decir que no conozco demasiado sobre el país ^^U. ¡Lo siento, amigas chilenas! _

¡Y allá vamos, después de tanta espera! ¡El capítulo 3!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La maratón**

-Por último... -Dijo el rubio, apoyándose en la pared, para luego señalar una puerta que tenía a la derecha-. La habitación 213. Tus cosas ya están dentro, pero tendrás que ordenarlas tú solito.

-¿Cuándo han puesto mis cosas allí? -Preguntó el otro extrañado, solo hacía diez minutos que había decidido a qué dormitorio unirse, y había estado haciendo un recorrido express con el americano por su nuevo "home, sweet home".

-Bah, minucias sin importancia... -Suspiró Alfred, para luego abrir la puerta y dejar que el otro entrase. El inglés pasó a la habitación, observando lo espaciosa que era. Frente a él se encontraba un mini bar, en la pared en la que estaba la puerta que daba al baño. Este se encontraba bajo una gran plataforma, en la cual había una cama. La plataforma estaba unida al suelo por una escalera. A su derecha había otra cama, algo desordenada, y a su izquierda un gran armario. Una de las puertas del armario estaba decorada con pegatinas de Superman, Batman, Spiderman, y demás superhéroes acabados en man.

-Esto... -Dijo Arthur, girando para observar la habitación por completo-. ¿Voy a... compartir cuarto? -Inquirió. Se giró al americano, el cual estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra blanca que había a un lado de la puerta. Tras acabar de escribir, apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y miró al inglés por encima de las gafas.

-Está claro, ¿no? -El americano parecía muy feliz. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a los hombros del inglés, agarrándolo con el brazo y atrayéndole hacia él-. ¡Seremos compañeros de habitación! -Exclamó, feliz-. ¿No es genial?

El inglés suspiró, algo decepcionado. Al menos él parecía una buena persona... Se había disculpado mil veces por su comportamiento en clase, y además le había salvado de la avalancha de dormitorios hacía poco...

-Supongo que estará bien... -Contestó, mirando a los ojos del otro. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras-. ¡Ey! ¡Estás demasiado cerca! -Exclamó, echándole a un lado, algo ruborizado. Esa reacción hizo que el americano sonriera.

Sin duda, sería un curso bien interesante.

* * *

Francis les había convocado después de comer en el comedor del dormitorio dos. Estaban todos allí, escuchando a su "líder".

-¡Escuchadme, chicos! -Exclamó el francés-. ¡El subdirector me ha comunicado el premio de la maratón del Domingo! -Hubo una gran ovación. Arthur, que realmente no comprendía mucho, simplemente escuchaba-. ¡Podremos salir los Sábados por la noche!

Durante un momento, en el comedor entero reinó un gran silencio. Pero fue precedido por grandes gritos de felicidad que expresaban lo mucho que deseaban ganar.

-Esto... -Preguntó tímido Inglaterra, que no comprendía del todo la felicidad de sus compañeros-. ¿Qué hay de especial en poder salir los Sábados por la noche?

El francés se acercó a él y le cogió del hombro. Empezaba a molestarle un poco que todos cogieran esa manía con él.

-Ay, Iggy, pero qué poco entiendes... -Le respondió el jefe del dormitorio-. ¡Si puedo salir los Sábados, eso significa que podré ver a Mick, Eric, Luis, Allan y Marama(1)! -Exclamaba emocionado, contando con los dedos los nombres de los chicos que decía, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de su pervertida imaginación. Luego miró al inglés y le sonrió-. Pero, si quieres, Onii-sama te reservará los Lunes -Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo al inglés.

-Creo que paso... -Suspiró el otro. Francis se separó de él, para llamar la atención de todos otra vez.

-¡Muy bien! -Exclamó-. Como todos sabemos, no podemos participar todos, puesto que no hay la misma cantidad en unos dormitorios que en otros. Solo cinco podremos participar en la maratón. ¿Algún voluntario?

Alfred se levantó, feliz.

-¡Por supuesto, yo! -Exclamó, muy seguro de sí mismo-. ¿O no recuerdas quién es el más rápido de la escuela? -Sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces América participará. ¿Alguien más?

-Ah... yo mismo... -Susurró una voz detrás del inglés. Se dió la vuelta para ver a un chico de pelo marrón que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, mirando al francés con cara soñolienta.

-¡Oh! ¡Con Heracles-kun seguro que ganamos! -Exclamó alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bien... ya tenemos tres. América, Grecia y yo -Dijo el francés, apuntando sus nombres en una pizarra-. Aún nos faltan dos personas.

-Si no hay más remedio... -Suspiró alguien, cerca del americano-. Me ofrezco -Dijo, levantándose, un chico rubio de aspecto serio. De verdad, la cantidad de rubios de aquella escuela empezaba a traumatizar al pobre inglés.

-¡Bien! Vash se une a nosotros... ¿Nadie más? ¡Solo una persona más! -Insistía Francis.

-¿No es Inglaterra-kun muy rápido? -Dijo el americano, mirando a Arthur, sonriente. Este le maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Estaba echando su plan a perder!-. ¡He oído que es casi tan rápido como yo!(2)

-¿Ah? ¿Es eso verdad, Iggy?

-Ah... bueno... ¡N-no me llaméis Iggy! -Exclamó el inglés-. Es verdad... que era el más rápido en mi escuela en Inglaterra... -Suspiró. Todos sus compañeros de dormitorio sonrieron a la vez. Le dio un poco de grima. Miró a todo el mundo, para notar la única cara que no sonreía. Nicolae le miraba indiferente, casi parecía que le diera igual la existencia del inglés. ¿No era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle que hacer deporte era bueno? Parecía, y era, un plan estúpido para lograr el objetivo por el que estaba en Japón, pero simplemente suspiró de nuevo y alzó la cabeza hacia la de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban muy cerca de él. ¿Es que se iba a transformar eso en una tradición? "¡Poner tu cara cerca de Iggy te da buena suerte!" Venga ya...-. De acuerdo... -Suspiró-. Apúntame en la lista.

Sus compañeros aplaudieron y dieron gritos de celebración mientras el Francés apuntaba el quinto y último nombre en la pizarra.

* * *

Se respiraba el ambiente de fiesta, pero al mismo tiempo de competencia que había entre los dormitorios. Por lo visto, todos querían poder salir las noches de los Sábados, por diversos motivos, más o menos pervertidos. Los que no iban a participar estaban entre el público, junto con las chicas del Instituto Femenino St. Blossom's Academy, que al parecer era hermano del Osaka Gakuen. Entre ellas estaban, por supuesto, las Belarús Flour, causando alboroto e intentando acercarse a los chicos del instituto hermano. Se podía ver a Natasha persiguiendo a Ivan, el cual corría por su vida.

Se hizo el silencio cuando la directora apareció por la ventana del gran edificio que se encontraba frente a la pista de deportes. No parecía demasiado mayor, y tenía el pelo castaño, adornado por una flor. A su lado se encontraba un hombre más o menos de la edad de la mujer, con aspecto serio. Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

-¡Qué hermoso día! -Exclamó la directora-. ¡Espléndido para practicar deporte, ¿verdad?! Espero lo mejor de vosotros. Recordad que quiero juego limpio... Los corredores, por favor, colóquense en sus puestos.

Obedeciendo, se colocaron en sus puestos. A la cabeza de la fila del dormitorio dos iba Francis, seguido de Vash, Herakles, Arthur y, finalmente, Alfred. Al parecer el francés lo había preparado para que los últimos fueran los primeros. O a lo mejor era el orden en el que se vengaría si no ganaban. El inglés prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto, y simplemente se concentró en la señal de salida.

-Bien, ahora... -La directora le hizo una señal al hombre que tenía a su lado para que le tapase los oídos, cosa que el otro no comprendió hasta pasados unos minutos. La mujer alzó la pistola al cielo y disparó.

Entonces fue cuando el británico sintió un dolor punzante en el pié derecho. Nada más girar la mirada para ver que había ocurrido, escuchó como todos los demás comenzaban a correr. No podía quedarse atrás, por supuesto que no. Intentando ignorar el dolor, comenzando a correr tanto como podía. No tardó demasiado en adelantar a unos cuantos del tercer dormitorio, aunque seguía sin ir siquiera a la mitad.

Cada vez le dolía más el pie, razón por la cual se obligó a ir más rápido. Estaba consiguiendo su velocidad máxima, y le sorprendió que ya hubiera dejado de lado a casi todos sus compañeros. Delante suyo solo quedaban Alfred y un chico que había visto en su clase, según Alfred era del dormitorio uno, pero no conocía su nombre. Corría a gran velocidad, como los otros dos, y su pelo blanco se movía rápidamente al viento.

Aumentó la velocidad, aunque observó de reojo como la sangre empezaba a marchar el tenis blanco que llevaba. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero no se permitiría el lujo de ganar. Incluso si era un plan estúpido, todos sus compañeros confiaban en él, y aunque Alfred iba rápido también, tenía que ganar la carrera.

Ya se podía ver la linea de final cuando el dolor empezó a nublarle la vista. Poco a poco, iba perdiendo el ritmo, y tenía al albino pisándole los talones. Solo faltaban unos metros, y no había nadie excepto ellos tres. Todo el mundo estaba observando en las gradas. Sus compañeros, las chicas de la academia hermana, los chicos de los demás dormitorios... No podía caer ahora, por supuesto que no...

Pero no pudo aguantar más, el dolor fue más fuerte que él y cayó al suelo, agarrándose el tenis, ahora rojo de sangre. Todos los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos, asustados. El único que siguió hasta entonces era el albino. Alfred estaba a pocos centímetros de adelantarle.

"Vamos... que llegue alguien..." Pensaba el rubio, mientras veía al inglés retorcerse de dolor. No pudo más, dejó la carrera a un lado y se acercó corriendo a él en el mismo instante en el que el albino del primer dormitorio ganaba la carrera.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! -Exclamaba el americano, alterado, agarrando a, inglés-. ¡Aguanta, Arthur! ¡Qué alguien llame a un médico! ¡Rápido! -Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los demás, de vez en cuando volviendo la mirada a Arthur, en sus brazos-. ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Que alguien traiga un médico!!

Nadie respondía. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba allí? ¿No se daban cuenta de que el chico estaba a punto de desmayarse de dolor?

-¿¡Pero qué os pasa!? -Exclamó-. ¿¡Por qué os quedáis parados!? -Sin poder aguantar más los gemidos de sufrimiento del chico, suspiró y le subió en brazos, cargándole como princesita. Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, mientras todas las miradas del público le segían.

-Aunque se hayan roto las reglas... ¡Ese último acto ha sido taan hermoso! -Exclamó la directora, notablemente emocionada.

-~Fin del Capítulo 3~-

* * *

Notitas~

1: Em... pequeña broma para mis queriditas chicas del foro que lo lean~ Mick, Eric, Luis, Allan y Marama son personajes de un foro de rol de Hetalia en el que estoy, y ellos son unos de los personajes que más me gustan~ (Irlanda del Sur, Alaska, Sevilla, Australia y Nueva Zelanda respectivamente. Por cierto, yo soy user de Australia y Sevilla :3)

2: Realmente~ No investigué esto, lo puse como en el dorama, pero no estoy segura de si Inglaterra ha ganado muchas medallas por velocidad en las Olimpiadas o algo asín~ Pero pensé que quedaría bien o3o. Tampoco investigué al decidir qué país iba a ser el saltador, fue el primer país que vi en el mapa ·3·

* * *

Wa~ ha sido más difícil de lo que imaginaba xDu. Espero que os haya gustado :3 aunque creo que es un poco corto ;_; . Y Nicolae casi ni sale ;D *le cae mal* Aquí las respuestas a los reviews~

Elle Crimson: omg, ¿tipo Ouran? XD No me había dado cuenta. Y si~ Nicolae tendrá problemas con Alfred xD Te lo aseguro! Ò3o. Y también~ No es tan explícito porque creo que eso es lo importante o3o es decir... como la relación de los dos va avanzando, en vez de empezar tipo "amor a primera vista" me parece una buena forma de hacer un fic~ n3n Gracias por el review!

Mitsuki-chan T-T: Ya te respondí el review, pero~ Creo que en vez de hacer que Alfred sea el "mounstruo besador", haré que lo sea Arthur xD Tengo unas cuantas cosas pensadas~

Melanie-13-07: Estoy deacuerdo contigo xD A mí tampoco me gusta el ArthurxNicolae, Arthur es de Alfred y solo de él òAo. Y, sí~ están en la misma habitación~ *3* xD

Roseto: Se que no lo he continuado "pronto", pero al menos no lo he deado como los otros ...U Me alegra que te guste *3* Muchas gracias por el review!

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer! Espero de verdad no tardar tanto para el próximo, ojalá me perdonéis por la espera u_uU

Byeni~


End file.
